Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to integrated circuits with a power saving feature.
Related Art
Power savings continues to be a significant desire for integrated circuits including those that have high performance requirements such as processors and system on a chip (SoC) devices. The reduction in power usage can be desirable in a variety of applications which may or may not be a situation in which a battery is a source of power. For example, The amount of current can affect the size or character, such as conductivity, of the current carrying structure. Heat generation can be a significant issue as well. Dissipating heat can require significant extra structure such as fans and heat sinks. Also, there may be requirements relating to difficult environmental conditions at which current must be able to be dissipated. Those environmental conditions can create a situation in which undesirable current, such as leakage current, can be greatly increased from normal operations.
Accordingly, there is a need for further improvements in controlling current in an integrated circuit.